


One Last Ride

by commas_and_ampersands



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Sailor Moon S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commas_and_ampersands/pseuds/commas_and_ampersands
Summary: Eudial hates rollercoasters.





	One Last Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Written March 2010.

Eudial hates rollercoasters. In the climb to the top, the anticipation, she can attempt to convince herself that this time, it'll be all right. She won't scream or cry or wonder how Mimete talked her into going on it in the first place. But at the crest, when the cars coast to an almost-but-not-quite stop, she remembers the horror and the loss of control, and she screams long before the descent. Then it's all rushing to the ground and her stomach flying into her mouth and Mimete laughing at her because Mimete is always laughing at her.  
  
So the fact that Mimete has chosen to kill her in a manner so very like a rollercoaster is an extra twist of the proverbial knife in her back that Eudial can't help but admire.  
  
She's always known in the back of her mind that Mimete will be the instrument of her death. A tentative friendship turned to rivalry that turned bitter and then spawned into hatred before Eudial knew how to stop it. In many ways, their relationship has been like a rollercoaster, climbing and escalating before plummeting into oblivion.  
  
Her one comfort is that one of the other Witches 5 will more than likely get rid of Mimete before long, if the Senshi don't take care of it first. She wonders if it will be Tellu or Viluy.  
  
She also wonders what she has done to deserve Mimete's ire. Was is simply that she was called after Kaorinite's death? Or was it something else? Did she offend her, or were their personalities so explosively different that there was nothing for them to do but combust?  
  
She doesn't know, not really, and she'll never get to ask.  
  
Eudial's shriek cuts through the night as her van breaks through the barrier on the side of the mountain road. For a sick, horrible moment, she hangs there, suspended in the eternal moment between life and death. And for a moment, she thinks there is a chance she will survive this, her final rollercoaster ride.  
  
But then the drop begins, and she knows it's hopeless. She's lost the Talismans. The Senshi have the grail. She's as good as dead. Mimete has beaten her.  
  
Just before she hits the water, Eudial decides that she is going to haunt that bitch like it's her  _job_.


End file.
